The Circus Has Come to Town/Rudolph's Parents Locked Up
(A week later since its departure from the last town, the sun began to set over the horizon. As the sky turned orange in the twilight sky, Casey Jr. rode past a bridge above a canyon, leading out to the sea. The circus engine rode into a tunnel and came out a couple meters away from the bridge, going in the opposite direction. With his lamp hat turned on, he chugged his way down the track before coming to a dangerous part of his journey, a huge hill next to a mountain. The track was going up the hill, therefore making it a difficult situation. But Casey Jr. kept going, eventually starting to climb the big hill) Casey Jr.: (Struggling to go up the hill with his boiler at maximum strength, before reaching the top while chugging) I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I.... Think.... I.... Can, I.... (Riding down the hill) ....I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could.... (His whistle blows. Casey Jr. ended up back on solid ground as he continued his journey into the night. He chugged and let out steam as he proceeded down the track, heading towards an area with storm clouds. Casey Jr. finally ended up in a small town. It was dark, and there were many storm clouds in the sky. As he proceeded past a railroad crossing, he started to slow down, and his wheels started squeaking loudly. Casey Jr. was going slower and slower until finally stopping. His stop caused some of the cars behind him to crash into one another. Nothing was damaged, and no one was hurt, but this sudden stop awoke everyone riding aboard. Rudolph, who is now a little older and started to grow antlers, got himself up as he looked out the car window) Rudolph: What was that? Did we break down? Donner: If we did, I'd be more than happy to fix things up. (Mrs. Donner looked around her, and even though it was really tough to see in the dark, she could tell they had made it to their intended destination) Mrs. Donner: (To Donner) Well, we stopped. (To Rudolph) But don't worry about broken down trains, little one. We made it to our stop. Donner: You're mother's right, son. We're here. (Rudolph peeked out the window himself and saw that the train wasn't moving. He then felt raindrops falling on him before covering his head with a blanket. Casey Jr., tired, but proud to have made it to the new circus grounds, let out a gentle burst of steam before turning off his light and going to sleep. The other reindeer got off the train and prepared for work. Rudolph held onto his mother's tail as they, along with Donner, prepared to unload the train. The circus workers got off the train themselves and got ready for work. Dancer, Prancer, and Comet rolled off one of the animal cages. The animals inside the cages, slept through the night while the rest of the circus began the operation of getting the tent ready) Workers: Hike Ugh Hike Ugh Hike Ugh Hike We work all day, we work all night We never learned to read or write We're happy hearted roustabouts Hike Ugh Hike Ugh Hike Ugh Hike When other folks have gone to bed We slave until we're almost dead We're happy hearted roustabouts Hike Ugh Hike Ugh Hike Ugh Hike (Construction started with the workers hammering huge, strong screws into the ground. The reindeer were also hammering screws into the ground. Rudolph was also helping, at the very least. He pounded on the screws that Donner and Mrs. Donner were hammering into the ground. He hammered it himself, but his tiny little hammer bonked him in the head. This wasn't what he expected, but it didn't hurt him) Workers: We don't know when we get our pay But when we do, we throw our pay away When we get our pay, we throw our money all away We get our pay when children say With happy hearts, "It's circus day today!" Then we get our pay just watching kids on circus day (Comet, Donner, and Mrs. Donner gathered the tent while Rudolph again followed his mother, with a little lamp hanging on the back of his tail. The camels carried the heavy poles that were to hold up the tent. The reindeer picked these up and put them in place) Workers: Muscles aching Back is breaking Eggs and bacon's what we need Yes, sir! Boss man houndin' Keep on poundin' For your bed and feed (The tent was rolled out onto the ground and tied to the poles. The center pole was pulled into place by the reindeer. But by now, the storm was starting to get more intense as wind picked up and lightning flashed in the sky) Workers: There ain't no let up Must get set up Pull that canvas Drive that stake Want to doze off Get them clothes off But must keep awake (Finally, all that was left was to get the tent secured. Donner and Mrs. Donner pulled on their ropes with Rudolph again trying to help them. Suddenly, a flash of lightning burst through the storm, scaring little Rudolph. He hid behind his parents while the rest of the circus continued working hard. By now, all the reindeer were pulling on the tent rope, trying to keep it from blowing away in the windy storm) Workers: Hep Heave Hep Heave Hep Heave Hep Heave Hep Heave Hep Heave Hep Heave Hep Swing that sledge, sing that song Work and laugh the whole night long You happy hearted roustabout Pullin', poundin', tryin', groundin' Big Top roundin' into shape Keep on working Stop that shirking Grab that rope, you hairy ape Poundin', poundin' poundin', poundin' Oh (Finally, after a tough and rainy night of working hard, the circus tent was finally finished. Now the circus was all ready for a performance. The main tent was the centerpiece of the area while animal cages and carts were spread out all over the place. Meanwhile, loud trumpets played a jolly circus tune. The crowd of people cheered as Dick rode on his white horse, leading the parade. He bowed to the audience as the band marched behind him. The band marched on by as some of the animals appeared. Four zebras pulled the cart where the lion was sleeping. The lion yawned as the tigers and gorilla followed. The tigers slept through the parade while the gorilla shook the bars of his cage while roaring. One of the bars accidentally came loose, but the gorilla put it back, as if nothing bad happened. One of the hippos pulled the calliope organ as it played a quiet tune. The hippo yawned as the camels followed behind her. These camels marched alongside one another to the music. The quiet music suddenly turned into a funny and loud tune again when the circus clowns appeared. These clowns were doing very silly and whacky things while playing their own instruments. Then the reindeer appeared and marched behind them. The crowd cheered upon seeing these animals and started gathering closer together to see these animals. At the back of the reindeer line was Rudolph, who was following Donner and Mrs. Donner. Rudolph, thinking the audience was greeting him, started running while smiling. But his nose tickled, and he sneezed, sending him flying forward and falling into a mud puddle. The audience laughed at this. Some of the audience had their fingers pointed at Rudolph's red nose. Donner and Mrs. Donner noticed their son and became worried. Later in the day, after the loud parade, Rudolph got a bath from his parents. Donner grabbed a bucket of water with his mouth and threw it over the bubble-covered Rudolph. Rudolph had all the mud washed off him, and he was enjoying this bath. Mrs. Donner cleaned the yearling's ears while Donner stood nearby, glad to see Rudolph getting cleaned up) Donner: That's my buck! (Mrs. Donner giggled as she and her husband watched the little yearling play around in his little water tub) Mrs. Donner: Time to come out now. (She lifted their son out of the tub and gently put him on the ground. Rudolph shook the water off him and ran around like a child) Rudolph: I love you, Mama and Papa. Mrs. Donner: I love you too, baby. Donner: Me too, son. (Rudolph started running around. Then he hid behind Donner's leg, pretending to have disappeared. Donner and Mrs. Donner smiled and wondered where their son could've gone) Mrs. Donner: Oh, dear! Where did he go? Did he disappear? Did he turn invisible? (Donner slowly turned his head around, but quickly turned back upon seeing their son peak behind his leg) Donner: I wonder where my little buck could be...? (Rudolph quickly turned around and faced Donner's bottom) Rudolph: (Playfully) Here I am! (Donner tapped Rudolph's tail with his nose, surprising him into running circles around Donner and Mrs. Donner's legs. After running, Rudolph peeked from behind Mrs. Donner's leg and pulled on her tail with his mouth. Mrs. Donner quickly reached from underneath her and licked her son, surprising him even more) Rudolph: (Giggling) Hey! (Rudolph ran around again, but he collapsed and fell on his face. Donner and his wife's happiness turned into concern. They were worried if their might have accidentally hurt himself. But Rudolph looked at his parents and smiled) Rudolph: I'm all right. (Donner and Mrs. Donner noticed that Rudolph was fine. They were happy that their son was having fun with them and was fine. Rudolph and his parents embraced each other) Donner: You'll be a great buck when you're my age someday. Mrs. Donner: You're growing up so nicely! Rudolph: This is the best time I've ever had with my parents! (Just then, a large crowd of people appeared. Donner, Mrs. Donner, and Rudolph heard the people approaching and watched as they entered the tent. The quietness in the tent ceased as the people's conversations entered the room) Man 1: Step right up and get your tickets! Man 2: Hurry to the big side show! That's why you're under the Big Top! Man 1: Fifteen big attractions that you can't see anywhere else in the world! Man 2: The greatest collection in the entire world! (A large crowd of kids gathered around the reindeer pen as Rudolph examined these visitors. He turned to his parents, who seemed to have no problems at all. But they heard the kids laughing and mocking Rudolph by making their hands look like ears, and sticking out their tongues. Among those kids was a 5 year old boy with short brown hair, small black beads for eyes, freckles on his cheeks, and is wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, tan shorts, white socks, and black shoes. He is Mitch Mitchelson. With him are three other teens, two boys and a girl. They are Seifer Almasy, Rai, and Fuu) Mitch: Isn't that the funniest thing you ever saw? Look at his nose! (Mitch laughed sneeringly and started teasing Rudolph and moved the sides of his shirt like they were elephant ears) Seifer: Hey, guys! Look! Mitch's a reindeer! (He and the other kids laugh. Rudolph, not knowing that these people were making fun of him, let his nose glow, trying to be friendly. But Donner and Mrs. Donner saw that what these kids were doing was nothing but rude behavior) Donner: (Angrily) Don't you dare make fun of our son like that! Mrs. Donner: Let's go, Rudolph. (She picked up Rudolph and carried him away, with her husband by her side. The kids started booing from the Donners carrying Rudolph away) Fuu: You can't hide him from us! Seifer: Hey, his nose is still sticking out! Rai: Come on, we wanna see him. Fuu: We wanna laugh! Seifer: Sure! That's what we came for. Mrs. Donner: Sorry kids, but your behavior is.... (Before she could finish, she and her husband suddenly heard a loud raspberry. It was coming from Mitch, who pulled Rudolph back to the crowd's point of view and blew a huge raspberry in his face. The kids laughed at this. Donner and Mrs. Donner gasped upon seeing this. Not only were these kids teasing Rudolph, but they were also harassing him by pulling on his tail and messing with his nose. Rudolph quickly hid behind his father, but Mitch pulled on his nose, extending it like a slingshot) Siefer: Hey, the biggest slingshot in the world! (Seeing them constantly pester Rudolph, but to a bigger extend than what happened before, Donner got furious. He shoved Mitch away from his son with his nose) Donner: (Angrily) Don't you dare hurt our son like that, you disrespectful bully! (Mrs. Donner heard her husband's yell and gasped. Mitch tried making a break for it, but Donner angrily grabbed him and spanked him with a stick) Mitch: Hey! Cut that out! You're hurting me! (Seeing the reindeer attack the kid, everyone in the tent started fleeing, causing havoc. This commotion got Dick's attention) Dick: Hear, hear! (Opening the tent) What's going on?” (He turned and saw for himself; Donner and Mrs. Donner were attacking the kids. But Dick, who didn't see any of the kids harming Rudolph, thought that both Donner and his wife have gone mad) Dick: Down! Donner, Mrs. Donner, down! (He lashed at the Donners with his whip after seeing them throw two haystacks at the panicking crowd. The two reindeer were halted from doing anything more drastic) Dick: (To his workers) Surround them! Tie them down! (Suddenly, a loud trumpet sound was coming from the animal tent. They circus workers were rushing inside with ropes and whips. But the loud trumpet wasn't the only thing that was heard. There was also a cry coming from inside the tent) Voice: Help! Help! (Donner and Mrs. Donner started getting tied down by rope. They reared up on their hind legs as Rudolph hid underneath them, scared of what was happening) Rudolph: (Fearfully) Oh, dear! (Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Rudolph and pulled him away. One of the workers was pulling Rudolph away from his parents) Rudolph: Mama! Papa! (Donner and Mrs. Donner saw this and immediately gave chase. But before they could stop them, their legs were suddenly chained to the ground, preventing them from moving forward. Donner and Mrs. Donner trumpeted loudly as Mrs. Donner swiftly grabbed one of the worker's hooks, threw the worker aside, and slammed it into the other workers. Dick and the workers struggled frantically to tie down the angry reindeer) Dick: Calm down! Tie them down! (But he was picked up by Donner's antlers and tossed into the water tub. Dick got out of the tub, furiously angry, but now with a torn coat) Coming Up: With his parents locked up, Rudolph is now under Comet's care. But when the other reindeer make one criticism too many on Rudolph, he and Comet soon find friends in the Powerpuff Girls' group and even Comet's daughter, Clarice, who're willing to help Comet help Rudolph out in making him famous and even get his parents released. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dumbo Parodies